I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for washing and then drying industrial parts.
II. Description Of the Prior Art
In industrial applications where parts are manufactured, machined or the like, it is necessary to wash the pans prior to their final assembly. Such washing removes metal shavings, cutting oil and the like which may be present on the pan and which must be removed prior to final assembly.
The previously known part washing and drying machines typically comprise an elongated endless conveyor which transports the parts from an inlet end to an outlet end. A washing solution is directed onto the parts in order to remove cutting oil, shavings and other debris from the parts on the conveyor. Thereafter, an air flow is directed against the pans to dry the parts prior to their exit from the part washing and drying machine.
These previously known machines for washing and drying industrial pans were disadvantageously quite lengthy in construction in order to ensure full washing and drying of the parts prior to discharge from the machine. This disadvantageously increased not only the overall costs for the machine, but also utilized valuable floor space in the industrial facility which could otherwise be put to other purposes.
A primary reason for the long length of these previously known washer and drying machine is that the washing liquid used to wash the pans necessarily impinged upon and dampened the underlying conveyor. Thus, in order to dry the parts, it is necessary to have sufficient air flow over a sufficient length of conveyor travel to dry not only the pans on the conveyor, but also the underlying conveyor system.